Eladrin
Eladrin are one of the playable races on Mirador and are more traditionally presented in their original form in the 4E Player's Handbook (pgs. 38-39). What Do I Need To Know? Buzzwords: Beautiful, Fey, Unearthly, Powerful, Magic, Immortal, Cruel, Alien. High School Metaphor: Popular kids and rich bitches. Religion: Mostly Corellon and Ioun. Avandra and Melora are celebrated by some but are mostly dismissed as "elf" (read: lesser) gods. Few directly worship Bahamut, but all recognize He sits atop the divine pyramid. Mirador Bonuses: + 1 INT, +2 History and choice of +2 Arcana or +2 Diplomacy. Common Classes: '''Wizards, (fey) Warlocks, '''Allies and Prejudices: All other races are lesser. The dwarves are less lesser than the rest. Elves are the lowest, if only b/c they're so close and yet so far. At least humans and orcs bother to be ugly and stupid. Areas of the World: Deep Wyld, Big Tree, Sylvan Isle, Fey Continent Ramblings Eladrin, or High Elves are the annoying Orthodox grandparents of elfkind. Haughty, strict and racist, a wave of Fey fundamentalism extends like an arrow pointed right back toward the Sylvan Isle. As with all of the races (doubly so on and near the Ventoozlar Continent), Eladrin city-states become more tolerant the closer their borders are to other civilizations and trade opportunities. Trade cities bordering on the Great Plain are overcompensatorily gracious to the lesser races, while Deep Wyld Eladrin wouldn't have their bottom slave spit on you. Slavery is, of course, banned on the Ventoozlar Continent and few outside of the Deep Wyld even dare to challenge that in polite civilization. At the same time, the closer you get to the umbra of the Big Tree Council the more harshly one can expect the Helpto be treated. The existence of an elvish underclass is common knowledge to all but the most out of touch human or dwarven socialites. Eladrin are the popular kids of Mirador. Racially. And despite centuries of abuses ranging from blatant miscooperation to crimes against Intelligent Life Everywhere, everyone gives them a kind of smile and wave because they're so comely and wise. They must be, they said so. Besides, they claim to be the antecedents of all the races of Mirador and despite every races' claim to be First Born, everyone believes them. Dwarves have a longer written history, and ten times as much proof to the claim, but ultimately wouldn't we all rather say we're descended from the tall, teutonic godlings over there, rather than the lumpy, hairy pile of mush that are Old Country dwarves. While the Eladrin could argue they don't get along with anyone - for very important, if elusive reasons - they don't get along with Dwarves the best. They were hating each other long before all this other trash showed up and that has generated a respect of sorts. To continue the High School metaphor, they have all the smugness of Seniors toward the Freshman class. A smugness they share with Dwarves with knowing glances, dubious nods and "jerk off" motions anytime the other races suggest world-altering legislation. Eladrin Youth For the last generation or so, humanity has become en vogue for younger Eladrin. Despite, or maybe because of Lady Illianridnall'el's (the Shadow Bride) Fall, the vim and earnestness of humanity holds a forbidden charm. Human fashion, art and language are hallmarks of the younger set coming up and challenging their family's long-held positions in the Salons. In short, Eladrin kids are cutting their hair, wearing human clothes and claiming nobody understands them. Playing their part, their parents don't understand them - despite most of them pissing off their elders by wearing dwarf boots and making out with hillmen some 600 years ago. Progressive Eladrin kids and families have come to trying to "understand" Elves in a way that is somehow more condenscending then the blatant racism of their grandmus back in Big Tree. The effect of this "Eladrin Guilt" is at it's heart a rickety bridge to greater cooperations in the future but there's still a long way to go. Eladrin who are trying to be cool will often make misguided compliments on Elf hair ("I love how you guys' hair does that"), fashion ("that must be so cool that your great grandmom made that and now you've got it. I think that's great."), and assorted other mildly ignorant comments ("That is so Forest Floor, am I right? Am I saying that right?"). Eladrin Exodus and Civil(ish) War About 2000 years ago or some other big, impressive number, waves of Eladrin left the Sylvan Isle, connecting to the rest of the world all at once. Or re''connecting as ancient Elvish ruins inhabited by Grugarch seem to suggest they'd been here before. They saw themselves as returning Kings and Queens and expected the elf world that had thrived in their absence to fall in line. That, predictably, did ''not happen, and did not happen violently and with lots of shouting. Hence, the Civil War among the Eldar (by Eladrin reckoning. The Elves call it things like, the War of Eladrin Aggression, and/or the War of Independence). Humans, eager to please their beautiful and powerful new masters, urged the Elves to make peace and quit tearing the Continent apart with all their fussiness. Due to railroaded accords in the middle of a war for independence Eladrin Lords were appointed (read: thrust) onto Elvish republican councils. At which point the Eladrin Lords in unison asked "so what are we talking about?". The passage of time hasn't exactly alleviated the lingering tension. Rolling With the Eladrin Ability Scores: +2 INT and either +2 DEX or +2 CHA Speed: 6 Low Light Vision Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana and History Eladrin Education: '''You gain training in an additional skill. '''Eladrin Weapon Proficiency: '''Longsword '''Eladrin Will: +1 Will defense and +5 bonus to Save against Charm Trance: '''You only need four hours of trance to get six hours of sleep. '''Fey Step: ENC Teleport up to five (5) squares. Category:Race